En cette foi je veux vivre et mourir
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Réponse au défi de Neverto. Dans une Italie à feu et à sang suite à la peste, le jeune esclave Tsunayoshi rencontre le mystérieux noble Giotto. Sauront-ils arriver à leur destination, la Fontaine de Jouvence ?


**Bien le bonjour mes chers lecteurs ! Ou lectrices ^^  
>Donc, aujourd'hui, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ce qui a découlé d'un défi lancé par Neverto vendredi passé. J'avais trois jours pour le faire et j'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop mauvais... Surtout, le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Il y a des morts, des pensées perverses et un lemon. Donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, je conseille de partir ^^<br>Bref, j'attends vos réactions à cette pure crack fic. ! Aussi, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je mettrais en bas de page les conditions du défi ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>En cette foi je veux vivre et mourir.<em>  
><strong>François Villon.

L'odeur putride le frappait de plein fouet comme l'aurait fait le poing de son maître. Lourde et douceâtre, atroce. Tsunayoshi, fils illégitime du riche marchand Dioneo et de la servante asiatique de ce dernier, retroussa son nez avec dégoût et se recroquevilla contre un mur en briques et terre cuite, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux osseux. Ses dents mordirent avec force sa lèvre inférieure et il baissa ses yeux ternes pour ne plus contempler le spectacle digne de l'Apocalypse qui se déroulait devant lui.

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que l'épidémie s'était déclarée. Depuis, les morts s'accumulaient dans les rues, leur odeur de décomposition s'imprégnant dans les narines de rares vivants et ces derniers étaient les suivants dans la liste de la Faucheuse, sinistre spectre ricanant qui semblait avoir décidé d'effacer définitivement la trace de l'existence des hommes.

Tsuna sursauta lorsqu'un bruit léger de pas résonna dans la maison en pierre où il se cachait depuis deux jours. Son visage recouvert par la crasse ambiante pâlit et il commença à trembler quand l'origine du bruit se dévoila.

Un rat.

L'animal était gros, ses poils tombaient par morceaux et il avait plusieurs cicatrices sur son museau. Tsuna se mit à pleurer et n'osa pas bouger. Peut-être que le rongeur ne lui ferait rien. Après tout, il y avait une profusion de cadavres hors de cette maison, l'animal pourrait très bien partir.  
>Cependant, le rat continua à avancer vers l'adolescent tremblant et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ce dernier, ses narines palpitant pour déterminer si l'être qui lui faisait face était vivant.<p>

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans la gorge serrée de Tsuna et ce dernier ferma ses lèvres pour retenir ses halètements.

Un couinement retentit et il poussa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'il vit que le rat sautait vers lui. Les mains du petit brun se levèrent par réflexe et il saisit au vol l'animal. Ensuite, il resserra ses doigts brusquement et un craquement sec résonna lugubrement dans la maison obscure. Jetant au sol le corps mou et tiédissant de l'animal qui ne bougerait plus, Tsuna se leva sur ses jambes vacillantes et contempla à travers ses larmes la table de la salle à manger où divers mets pourrissaient. Il s'avança lentement vers l'une des chaises et sa main effleura, presque timidement, le mobilier en bois grossier. Il continua à avancer et s'arrêta devant une porte qui menait à la chambre du maître de la maisonnée. Devant celle-ci, un corps en putréfaction, sa peau ayant viré au noir suite à la décomposition accélérée par la chaleur intense de l'été florentin.

Les lèvres de l'adolescent se retroussèrent en un sourire amer. Enzo avait affirmé depuis le début de l'épidémie qu'il ne mourrait pas et que ce serait plutôt un faible comme Tsuna qui mangerait les pissenlits par la racine en premier. Pourtant, Enzo était mort et Tsuna était toujours en vie.

Mais plus pour longtemps s'il restait dans cette maison où la mort planait, attendant clairement un seul moment de faiblesse pour frapper.

Redressant ses épaules avec détermination, l'adolescent entra dans la chambre, enjambant le cadavre, et marcha vers le lit où gisait le corps de son ancien maître. Ce dernier était tombé malade lorsque la cuisinière était morte. Deux jours après, il était décédé à son tour.

Tsuna marcha vers le lit aux draps de satin et posa une main douce sur la bourse remplie d'or qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet du mort.

L'argent ne lui servirait à rien, se convainquit l'adolescent. Après tout, il était mort. Il valait mieux que ce soit Tsuna qui le prenne.

Essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de sa longue chemise en toile grossière, le petit brun prit la bourse d'or et se tourna ensuite vers l'armoire du cadavre de son maître. Avançant avec précaution, il entrouvrit les portes du meuble et contempla avec admiration les divers pourpoints ainsi que les capes fourrées. Plissant ses lèvres, l'adolescent saisit deux pourpoints et en enfila un pour se débarrasser de ses hardes d'esclave. Ensuite, il passa une cape sur ses épaules et utilisa une houppelande pour en faire une besace et ainsi y mettre le deuxième pourpoint. Prenant des bas ainsi que des hauts de chausse, Tsuna se mit à sourire gaiement en se contemplant. Il avait tout à fait l'air d'un jeune noble. Admirant ses jambes recouvertes de bas pour la première fois, il fronça ses sourcils en se rendant compte que cela lui donnerait chaud.

Soupirant, il décida de les garder et enfila ses chaussons en toile pour protéger ses pieds des crasses et infections de la rue.

Fin prêt, il sortit de la maison et jeta un dernier regard sur la maison qui l'avait accueilli lorsque sa mère était morte et que son père l'avait chassé de son manoir.

Baissant ses épaules et mettant le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête, Tsuna partit à la recherche d'un endroit sauf où l'épidémie n'était plus un danger.

* * *

><p>La peste assiégeait l'Italie. Elle se jetait aux gorges des habitants et ne les quittaient qu'une fois ces derniers sans souffle comme l'auraient fait des pucelles en chaleur avec un jeune noble sortant d'un couvent et bon à marier.<p>

Giotto fronça ses sourcils et vérifia que la capuche de sa houppelande était bien placée lorsqu'un énième cadavre tomba à ses pieds. Un soupir échappa de ses lèvres et il leva ses yeux au ciel.

Il aurait franchement préféré le corps d'une charmante pucelle à ses pieds que le cadavre d'un pauvre homme touché par ce fléau qu'était la peste. Repoussant du bout de son chausson le corps du paysan, le jeune homme se remit en marche et se mit à siffloter tout en contemplant les champs défraîchis, par manque d'hommes, de la campagne italienne.

Faisant tournoyer la canne qu'il avait trouvée dans les mains desséchées d'un vieillard mourant, le jeune eut un petit sourire en songeant au fait qu'il pourrait très bien être la seule personne en vie dans les environs. Cela ne serait pas étonnant vu que Bologne, quand il l'avait traversée l'autre jour, ne comptait plus que quelques personnes.

"Ah Bologne" soupira avec bonheur Giotto en se rappelant de l'accueil chaleureux d'une jeune pucelle et des craquements du lit de cette dernière.

Il s'en souviendrait longtemps de la ville italienne. Surtout du lit et des soupirs de la fille qu'il avait eu l'honneur de connaître en profondeur.

Les fins sourcils du jeune blond se froncèrent et une moue attristée se peignit sur ses lèvres gracieuses. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas croisé une fille.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'il n'en reverrait plus et se retrouverait dans le même état que lors de ses études au couvent des frères bénédictins. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut et Giotto grimaça.

"Eurk" cracha-t-il en verdissant sous le souvenir de sa jeunesse. "Que de bâtons et point de jardins..."

Secouant sa tête avec force pour oublier sa jeunesse traumatisante (pas une seule jolie fille à culbuter !), le jeune homme ne remarqua pas à temps l'ombre qui apparut au bout du chemin rocailleux de campagne et heurta de plein fouet celle-ci.

"Aïe !" se plaignit Giotto en saisissant son nez douloureux. "Qui es-tu, maraud, pour oser défier ton seigneur ?"

"HIIII" répondit une voix stridente.

Giotto cligna des yeux lentement et se frotta ces derniers pour ensuite se pincer. Une fois cela fait et enfin convaincu qu'il ne rêvait pas, le jeune homme se releva et contempla l'étrange personne qui lui faisait face. Un enfant, il ne savait son sexe car le jeune avait la tête baissée, vêtu de curieuses hardes superposées et portant une houppelande en bandoulière. Les cheveux bruns de l'enfant étaient ébouriffés par la chute et tombaient en mèches éparses sur le visage de ce dernier, empêchant Giotto d'apercevoir les traits de l'autre.

"Excusez-moi, mon seigneur !" piailla l'enfant en se redressant pour ensuite se courber avec politesse. "Je courrais et je n'ai pas aperçu sa seigneurie."

"... Je vois" murmura le jeune homme sous le choc.

Lorsque l'enfant s'était redressé, ses cheveux avaient suivi le mouvement et se trouvaient désormais dressés dans les airs comme si le jeune avait employé de la cire pour les maintenir ainsi. De plus, une fois les mèches hors du chemin, Giotto pouvait voir les traits de son interlocuteur.

C'était un jeune garçon aux traits si fins qu'il devait sûrement être constamment confondu avec une femme.

«_ Mais ce n'était pas une pucelle_ », se lamenta intérieurement le blond.

"Donne-moi ton nom, maraud" déclara alors Giotto en se reprenant. "Et j'envisagerai le pardon."

"Hiiie" répéta l'enfant en se courbant à plusieurs reprises. "Je me nomme Tsunayoshi, mon seigneur. Ayez pitié de mon âme !"

Sur ces mots, le garçon fit une chose qui surprit énormément le jeune homme. Il releva simplement sa tête et regarda avec un air suppliant Giotto, ses grands yeux bruns tirant vers le miel embués par de légères larmes.

« _Oh. Mon. Dieu_ », s'étrangla mentalement le blond. « _On s'en fout que ce ne soit pas une pucelle. Avec une expression pareille, c'est comme s'il suppliait qu'on le prenne contre un arbre, là, maintenant !_ »

Portant une main gantée de cuir et de fourrure d'hermine immaculée, Giotto essuya prestement le sang qui coulait de son nez suite à l'afflux de pensées peu catholiques, honte à lui, qui était survenu grâce au visage de l'enfant.

"Que fais-tu sur mes terres, Tsunayoshi ?" demanda ensuite le jeune homme pour se changer les idées et ainsi éviter toute autre hémorragie nasale intempestive.

"Je" hésita clairement l'enfant en se mordillant les lèvres nerveusement et en envoyant par ce fait Giotto au purgatoire. "Je me rendais à un endroit, mon seigneur."

"Et quel est cet endroit" fit en fronçant ses sourcils l'autre.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire un bout de chemin avec l'enfant et partager sa couche. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme, ce pouvait être une bonne occasion de le faire, non ?

"La Fontaine de Jouvence, mon seigneur" souffla doucement Tsunayoshi.

Les yeux ambrés de Giotto s'élargirent subitement et il se pencha pour saisir avec force les frêles épaules du petit brun.

"De Jouvence ?" répéta-t-il en accentuant chaque syllabe. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui, mon seigneur" affirma humblement l'enfant. "Un vieil homme que j'ai soigné m'a donné une carte y menant pour que j'en boive une gorgée. Il est dit que l'eau de cette fontaine peut donner une jeunesse éternelle."

Le jeune homme contempla alors l'enfant qui lui faisait face avec un nouvel œil. En plus d'être plus que désirable, voilà que ce jouvenceau connaissait le chemin vers la mythique fontaine de Jouvence.

"Eh bien" commença le blond en s'humectant ses lèvres sèches, "Un jouvenceau de ton âge ne devrait pas marcher seul avec des temps pareils."

Tsunayoshi tiqua. Son corps entier se rétrécit, comme en préparation du coup qui ne manquerait pas de venir. Giotto l'observa faire avec attention et en conclut que le jeune devait être un esclave qui s'était échappé dans la débâcle de l'épidémie.

"Donc" continua-t-il sans donner d'importance à la crainte de l'enfant, "Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à ta destination pour éviter que le diable ne t'égare dans ses pièges."

Les grands yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent et les lèvres du petit tremblèrent avant qu'il ne baisse sa tête pour cacher son visage. Giotto fronça ses sourcils. Pourquoi cette beauté qui finirait dans sa paillasse devait-elle cacher ses traits séduisants ? C'était d'un stupide.

"Alors ?" demanda le blond en claquant sa langue avec impatience.

Tsunayoshi redressa sa tête vivement et ouvrit sa bouche pour s'empresser de prendre la parole.

"J'accepte avec honneur, mon seigneur" fit-il en souriant largement. "Marcher seul est effrayant."

Giotto hocha lentement sa tête et fit tournoyer à nouveau sa canne tout en observant attentivement son nouveau compagnon. Le visage aux traits fins, les grands yeux encore larmoyants, les lèvres rosées mordillées par la nervosité, son corps recouvert par les multiples pourpoints qu'il portait pour combattre le froid qui s'était installé.

"Dis-moi, Tsunayoshi" dit-il après un petit silence. "Depuis quand es-tu sur les routes ?"

"Depuis la dernière récolte, mon seigneur" répondit humblement l'enfant en baissant sa tête. "Mon maître a été rappelé auprès de notre Père et j'ai été forcé de quitter Florence car il ne restait personne pour m'employer."

Giotto acquiesça à nouveau et se tourna pour contempler le paysage grisâtre qui leur faisait face. Ainsi, cet enfant avait marché depuis Florence, errant çà et là, et avait réussi à survivre aux affres de l'épidémie. Ses exploits étaient dignes d'admiration. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond et ce dernier avança une main pour ébouriffer avec affection les cheveux de l'enfant.

"Tu as bien fait" susurra-t-il doucement alors que Tsunayoshi fermait ses yeux sous la caresse, "Maintenant, mon garçon, dirige-nous vers cette Fontaine."

L'enfant sursauta, comme piqué par une guêpe et passa ses mains dans le baluchon qu'il portait pour en sortir un parchemin où étaient dessinés plusieurs gribouillis. Les yeux bruns se plissèrent et une langue sortit de la bouche du garçon sous la concentration. Enfin, posant un doigt sur un dessin incompréhensible, était-ce une ligne ou une courbe ?, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire et il leva ses yeux pétillants de joie vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier déglutit bruyamment et tenta du mieux qu'il le pouvait de bannir de sa tête les pensées pécheresses que les actions de l'enfant suscitaient dans son esprit.

"Par-là, mon seigneur" s'exclama gaiement Tsunayoshi en désignant le soleil levant et en commençant à marcher.

"Mmm" marmonna Giotto en se frottant pensivement le menton et en le suivant. "Bien que le ''mon seigneur'' soit une chose fort plaisante, cela risquerait de devenir fort agaçant à mes oreilles. Enfant, je t'autorise à me nommer Giotto, où Dieu si cela te parait plus adéquat. Après tout, bien des jouvencelles l'ont hurlé sous mes doigts."

Les yeux innocents du garçon s'écarquillèrent de surprise et celui-ci souffla avec ébahissement une réponse qui fit trébucher le jeune homme lorsque ce dernier l'entendit.

"Mon seigneur, avant que l'épidémie ne se déclenche, vous travailliez auprès des Frères pour rétablir la justice divine ?"

"Quoi ?" répondit fort éloquemment le blond qui essaya de reprendre sa prestance naturelle. "Non ! Je n'ai jamais fait partie de ces groupes de purs sadiques qui jouissent en voyant le sang gicler ! Non, non. Je pratique avant tout une forme de torture qui ne donne jamais l'impression d'avoir eu assez."

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna le brun en reprenant sa marche vers l'Est, "Et quelle est donc cette torture ?"

Giotto eut alors un large sourire qui s'étala sur ses lèvres et il fendit les airs avec sa canne pour ensuite la planter avec force dans la terre gelée du chemin campagnard. S'appuyant sur le pommeau, il se tourna vers l'enfant et croisa ses mains sur la canne pour y poser son menton, tout cela sans quitter son large sourire.

"Mm" susurra-t-il, "Envie d'essayer ?"

"Non !" répondit aussitôt Tsunayoshi en secouant vivement sa tête. "Je n'apprécie guère les tortures, mon seigneur."

Les lèvres du blond se plissèrent et il soupira faiblement. Ensuite, se redressant comme si son bref moment de désespoir ne s'était jamais passé, il enroula un bras autour du cou du garçon et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de ce dernier.

"Vraiment ?" ronronna Giotto en observant avec satisfaction le frisson qui parcourut son interlocuteur lorsqu'il avait parlé, "Tu ne veux pas chevaucher mon destrier ?"

Les grands yeux bruns s'élargirent et les lèvres rosées s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer la respiration haletante du garçon. Le jeune homme contempla avec une étincelle de luxure dans ses orbes orangés le visage de sa future proie. Cette dernière croisa les yeux du blond et fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils tout en posant une main gelée sur le front du plus grand.

"Mon seigneur, vous portez-vous bien ?" demanda le petit alors que l'inquiétude assombrissait ses yeux lumineux. "Il n'y a point de destrier parmi nous."

Giotto écarquilla à son tour ses yeux et résista à l'envie irrésistible de se frapper le front avec sa main. Tsunayoshi était-il réellement un être humain ? Parce que sa résistance à la cour que lui menait le blond était inhumaine.

Puis, Giotto se rendit compte que le visage du petit brun était vraiment très proche du sien et remarqua que l'enfant avait des cils incroyablement longs. Fasciné par ce fait, il n'entendit pas les propos du garçon et fut surpris lorsque le front de ce dernier caressa le sien.

"Vous n'avez pas de fièvre" murmura pensivement Tsunayoshi en accentuant son froncement de sourcils. "Et pourtant, vous rougissez."

Le blond sursauta et repoussa brusquement le jeune pour s'assurer que ce dernier n'était plus aussi proche. Pareille proximité était mauvaise pour son cœur, surtout si dernier se manifestait avec autant de vigueur lorsque les lèvres du brun se trouvaient à quelques centimètres des siennes.

"Ce n'est rien" finit par dire Giotto en secouant vivement sa tête pour la débarrasser des pensées pécheresses. "Juste un coup de chaud. Continuons notre journée."

Tsunayoshi hocha sa tête et ne prêta plus attention aux agissements du blond, sans doute convaincu que c'était normal avec les nobles.

Sans un mot, ils avancèrent dans la campagne italienne. Les nuages s'obscurcirent et bientôt la neige commença à tomber, recouvrant sous son manteau immaculé les corps sombres et disloqués des morts.

Leurs pas se faisant lourds par la fatigue, les deux jeunes décidèrent de s'arrêter sous l'abri de quelques arbres et le brun coupa habilement des branchages pour en faire un feu.

Giotto ne prononça pas un mot et s'emmitoufla dans sa pèlerine pour garder sa chaleur corporelle. S'adossant contre le tronc d'un arbre, il posa ses yeux fatigués sur le corps couché en chien de fusil devant le feu vacillant et soupira longuement avant de se lever pour se mettre à côté de l'enfant.

Ce dernier murmura des mots incompréhensibles et remua vaguement pour ensuite refermer ses mains bleuies par le froid sur la pèlerine fourrée du jeune homme. Giotto fronça ses sourcils et ouvrit sa cape pour serrer dans ses bras le corps endormi de son compagnon et futur amant. Une fois cela fait, il remit en place la pèlerine et posa avec contentement sa tête sur la chevelure sombre du plus petit. Un soupir bienheureux échappa des lèvres de ce dernier et le jeune homme blond sourit en l'entendant.

Une branche craqua dans le feu et Giotto s'endormit.

Le réveil fut difficile pour le jeune homme. De petites mains le frappèrent violemment au torse et il ouvrit ses yeux sous le choc tout en toussant pour reprendre son souffle.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" hurla-t-il en se redressant vivement.

"Seigneur, que faites-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je dans vos bras ? Que s'est-il passé ?" répondit tout aussi fort Tsunayoshi qui gigotait dans ses bras et était le responsable de son réveil brutal.

Giotto grogna et se pinça le nez pour éviter tout débordement. Enfin, après avoir poussé un long soupir, il expliqua au plus jeune ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit et l'enfant s'empressa de s'excuser tout en remerciant la gentillesse du blond.

"Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné d'arrêter avec tes ''mon seigneur'' ?" grommela le jeune homme en se frottant les tempes pour empêcher la migraine qui ne manquerait pas de venir suite aux innombrables ''mon seigneur, je vous suis reconnaissant du plus profond de mon être !'' qu'il avait reçu.

"Mais" hésita clairement le brun en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. "Comment pourrais-je vous appeler si vous ne m'autorisez pas à le faire ?"

"Giotto est suffisant" renifla le blond en se levant pour enlever la neige et la terre qui maculaient ses vêtements. "Si jamais tu récidives, je n'hésiterai pas à te corriger."

Tsunayoshi déglutit nerveusement et hocha sa tête.

"Bien... sire Giotto."

Les lèvres du jeune homme se retroussèrent en une moue ennuyée mais il ne corrigea pas le petit. Il savait que c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait espérer de la part de ce garçon qui avait été éduqué pour montrer constamment de grandes marques de respect envers les nobles.

Après avoir partagé ce qui lui restait des vivres qu'il avait ''empruntés'' à Bologne avec l'enfant, ils se remirent en marche vers l'Est et bien vite le seul bruit qui résonnait fut le chant des oiseaux et le craquement de la neige sous leurs pas.

Cependant, alors que le temps passait et qu'ils traversaient plusieurs villages dépeuplés, Giotto sentit son ennui grandir, sans compter son désir.

L'enfant, non, l'adolescent Tsunayoshi marchait devant lui et c'était rapidement devenu une vision difficile à supporter. Pour rien au monde, le blond aurait cessé de regarder le joli postérieur du brun qui était moulé par les bas qu'il portait. Mais la tension grandissante dans ses propres bas devenait difficilement gérable. Voulant se changer les pensées, le blond passa à la vitesse supérieure et interpella l'objet de ses douloureuses pensées.

"Tsunayoshi" fit-il doucement alors que le brun sursautait et se tournait vers lui, ses yeux brillant avec curiosité. "Je m'ennuie. Que dirais-tu de converser pour passer le temps ?"

Les bassins d'innocence et de gentillesse qui lui servaient d'yeux s'éclairèrent avec joie et le petit brun attendit que le jeune homme le rattrape pour ensuite prendre la parole.

"Et de quoi voulez-vous discuter ?"

"Je ne sais pas" avoua Giotto en souriant de manière insouciante. "Pourquoi pas de l'origine de ton nom ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu. Quel est ton saint patron ?"

Le visage du plus petit s'obscurcit et il baissa ses yeux. Après un petit moment où ils ne firent que marcher en silence, Tsunayoshi finit par reprendre la parole.

"Mon nom n'est pas un nom catholique, sire Giotto" murmura-t-il sombrement. "Ma mère, une esclave ramenée d'une expédition en Orient, m'a nommé selon ses coutumes."

"Je vois" sourit le blond en fermant ses yeux pour apprécier le soleil qui venait de se lever. "Ce nom a-t-il une signification précise ? J'ai lu que les orientaux aimaient donner des noms avec des sens mûrement pensés."

"Oui...", souffla presque inaudiblement le brun. "Corde chanceuse."

"Il a du sens" affirma gaiement Giotto en hochant sa tête avec approbation. "Après tout, tu _es_ chanceux. Tu as survécu à la peste et tu as reçu une carte menant à la Fontaine de Jouvence."

"Sans doute" rougit Tsunayoshi en détournant son regard. "Et vous, sire Giotto ? Que pouvez-vous me dire sur votre nom ?"

"Ce n'est pas aussi fascinant que le tien" répondit le blond en haussant ses épaules et en plongeant ses yeux orangés dans la contemplation de son bâton. "J'ai été nommé ainsi en l'honneur d'un grand peintre. Peut-être en as-tu entendu parler."

"Mon maître n'était pas un grand amateur d'art, sire. Seules la chair et l'avarice l'animaient."

« _Ainsi, il sait ce que sont les caprices de la chai_r » remarqua intérieurement Giotto. « _Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cédé à mes avances ? »_

Le silence se fit à nouveau et ils continuèrent à avancer. Les heures passèrent et la nuit s'installa à nouveau dans le paysage sinistre italien. À nouveau, ils dormirent enlacés, pour le plus grand plaisir de Giotto.

Le réveil se fit plus doucement que la première fois et une routine s'installa rapidement.

Comme ils conversaient lors de leurs cheminement, ils apprirent des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais suspectées chez l'autre et en révélèrent leurs secrets.

"Vous êtes donc le cadet d'une famille noble" constata Tsunayoshi en faisant le point sur ce que lui avait raconté ce jour-là Giotto. "Et vous avez été envoyé dans un couvent pour être un moine."

"C'est ça" soupira avec une pointe de honte le blond. "Un véritable enfer. Mais bon. Ces idiots aux tonsures m'ont tout de même appris à lire et écrire. Si tu veux, je peux te l'enseigner."

Les yeux du brun s'éclairèrent et il se mit à sautiller de joie. Son bonheur dura deux longues semaines où Giotto ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi tant la joie de son compagnon était contagieuse.

Il lui enseigna la forme des lettres en les dessinant sur la terre qui devenait boueuse sous le redoux et Tsunayoshi se révéla un élève prometteur, retenant au premier coup les tracés et sachant les reproduire.

Puis, alors qu'ils commençaient à s'habituer au fait de ne jamais croiser âme qui vive dans les rares villages qu'ils croisaient durant leur périple, cette routine fut brisée brutalement.

Ils arrivèrent un beau soir de printemps dans un hameau où plusieurs chaumières étaient en plein délabrement suite aux intempéries qui se succédaient sans arrêt depuis quelques jours. Voulant s'abriter de la pluie, les deux garçons coururent se réfugier dans une maison, la supposant inhabitée vu qu'il n'y avait pas un feu allumé dans tout le village, et explorèrent avec curiosité l'intérieur de leur refuge provisoire.

"Tsunayoshi" s'exclama Giotto avec une intonation joyeuse "J'ai trouvé quelque chose !"

Le plus jeune se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre et contempla avec incompréhension la couche faite de chiffons et de paille.

"Sire Giotto" marmonna le brun en fronçant ses sourcils, "Je ne vois pas en quoi cette paillasse peut nous être utile durant notre voyage..."

Les yeux du blond s'éclairèrent et il nia vivement les propos du petit tout en saisissant les épaules de ce dernier.

"Que nenni" fit le jeune noble en plissant ses lèvres, "Sais-tu à quel point mes muscles épuisés réclament une couche convenable ? Cela doit faire des mois que je dors à la belle étoile, sur une terre froide et inhospitalière, ne trouvant mon salut que dans les bras de mon cher compagnon. Comprends-tu ma souffrance ?"

Tsunayoshi écarquilla ses yeux et hocha dubitativement sa tête. Il posa une main sur celle de son interlocuteur et serra doucement les doigts transis du blond.

"Je suppose" chuchota le brun en fermant ses yeux sous la fatigue qui le surplombait, "Que nous pouvons dormir ici ce soir. La pluie n'a pas l'air de vouloir cesser et nos pieds ne supporteront pas la marche."

Le visage de Giotto s'éclaira et il se jeta sur le matelas fait de chiffons pour y prendre ses aises. Posant sa houppelande sous sa tête pour en faire un coussin, il tapota la paillasse pour inviter Tsunayoshi à se coucher contre lui.

Le brun rougit dans la pénombre de la chaumière et s'installa maladroitement sur la couche, essayant de son mieux de ne pas toucher le corps du jeune noble. Ce dernier claqua avec impatience sa langue et enferma le plus petit dans une étreinte pour ensuite enfouir son nez dans la chevelure du brun en soupirant de bonheur.

Le silence se fit dans la maison et les yeux du blond brillèrent avec un éclat taquin lorsqu'il sentit son compagnon se détendre dans ses bras.

« _Bien_ » sourit-il pour lui-même. «_ Il est temps de passer à l'offensive et de dévorer cette charmante proie.._. »

Après tout, il avait attendu, malgré le désir tenaillant qui l'avait habité jour après nuit depuis qu'il marchait avec le petit brun, qu'ils trouvent un lit pour passer à l'attaque et faire enfin sien Tsunayoshi.

Les doigts de Giotto passèrent sous le pourpoint du plus jeune et caressèrent avec douceur la peau soyeuse du garçon. Un murmure de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier et le blond sentit sa bouche s'assécher lorsqu'il réalisa que le brun ne refusait pas ses touchers. Cela voulait sûrement dire quelque chose, non ?

La main droite du noble resta sur la poitrine du garçon tandis que la gauche voyagea plus au sud et s'arrêta sur une partie du corps du brun qui commençait à se réveiller.

Un large sourire satisfait s'étala sur les lèvres de Giotto et il accentua ses caresses sans pour autant donner à sa proie ce que cette dernière désirait. Tsunayoshi frissonna lorsque les doigts frais du noble se glissèrent sous ses bas et effleurèrent sa chair brûlante.

Enfin, sentant que son propre désir s'était fait intenable, le blond fit tourner son compagnon et amant en devenir pour ainsi contempler son visage empourpré par le plaisir.

Cependant, à la place des yeux embrumés et perdus dans les profondeurs du péché, Giotto vit un visage aux yeux clos et aux lèvres entrouvertes desquelles s'échappait un souffle paisible.

Tout le sang qui lui était monté à la tête sous l'excitation du moment descendit brusquement et il ouvrit largement ses yeux tout en se raidissant.

Bon Dieu, il avait été sur le point de dépuceler un garçon alors que ce dernier dormait.

À quel point était-il tombé ? Giotto soupira longuement et sortit ses mains des vêtements du garçon pour les poser sagement sur la poitrine revêtue du pourpoint de Tsunayoshi. Fermant ses yeux, il tenta du mieux qu'il le pouvait de s'endormir mais une certaine partie de son anatomie refusait catégoriquement de baisser les bras.

Pratiquant la technique du « Ignore-le et il disparaîtra », Giotto ferma avec force ses yeux et se tendit en entendant un rire désagréablement familier.

"Hufufufu."

Seule une personne possédait un rire aussi ridicule.

Giotto défit son étreinte et posa sa houppelande sur la tête de Tsunayoshi pour ainsi s'assurer que le garçon ne serait pas dérangé par le bruit. Ensuite, il sortit de la paillasse en pleurant intérieurement son sommeil perdu et vrilla avec intensité ses yeux sur la silhouette en ombres chinoises d'un inconnu qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la chaumière.

"Carcassa" maugréa le blond en fronçant ses sourcils. "Je croyais que tu étais mort."

"Hufufu" rit l'autre en s'avançant vers Giotto, "Il en faut plus pour me faire ployer."

Le jeune noble saisit le bras de Carcassa et le força à sortir de la chaumière, l'emmenant sous la pluie dans une autre habitation. Une fois certain qu'ils étaient hors de portée, il projeta contre un mur en torchis qui se défaisait sous la pluie sa connaissance et planta ses orbes enragés dans celles de l'homme. Ce dernier était un garçon de son âge aux cheveux curieusement blancs qui avaient un curieux épi sur le sommet de son crâne et dont les deux yeux céruléens semblaient rire avec mépris sous le regard menaçant du blond.

"J'ai vu que tu étais bien accompagné, Giotto" susurra Carcassa alors qu'une étincelle qui promettait des choses peu louables naissait dans ses yeux sombres.

Giotto renifla et essuya son front mouillé par les intempéries. Il posa ensuite une main sur la gorge du jeune homme et parla entre ses dents serrées.

"Aujourd'hui n'était pas mon jour de chance, j'ai marché toute la journée, je n'ai presque rien mangé et je suis sexuellement frustré. Si tu ne veux pas revoir tes ancêtres" prévint-il alors que ses traits se tiraient et que son expression s'assombrissait considérablement, "Explique clairement ce que tu prévois de faire."

"Le garçon est mignon" répondit avec un petit sourire son interlocuteur. "J'aimerais bien le connaître plus en profondeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, hufufufu..."

Giotto leva ses yeux au ciel et siffla tout en serrant ses doigts autour du cou de l'individu.

"Tu ne le toucheras pas" gronda-t-il.

Carcassa frémit. Le blond ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte mais il avait dégagé une aura meurtrière qui avait réussi à impressionner l'autre homme.

"Allons, allons" tempéra le garçon aux cheveux blancs. "Laissons ce délicieux garçon décider de son sort."

Les pupilles de Giotto se rétrécirent et il hocha lentement sa tête tout en plissant ses lèvres.

"Bien" fit-il, "Mais tu restes dans cette maison jusqu'à l'aube."

Carcassa accepta et regarda son ancien ami rejoindre le charmant garçon qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

"Hufufufu" rit-il pour lui-même tout en jetant un cadavre qui pourrissait sur une paillasse sur le sol en terre battue pour prendre la couche. "Cela promet d'être amusant."

* * *

><p>"Sire Giotto" demanda timidement Tsunayoshi le lendemain matin, "Qui est-ce ?"<p>

Il désigna d'un doigt tremblant le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs réunis en un catogan et aux yeux bleus céruléens qui se trouvait à l'entrée du village.

"Personne" répondit en un grognement agacé le blond. "Continuons notre voyage."

Le petit brun hocha sa tête et se mit en marche, ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait le fait que l'étrange personne les suivait.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que le soleil fut haut dans le ciel que le garçon reçut des explications.

"Je me nomme Salma Carcassa" se présenta subitement l'inconnu alors que les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés à un ruisseau pour remplier leurs gourdes.

"Ah" fit simplement Tsunayoshi qui ne savait comment réagir à cette soudaine prise de parole. "Tsunayoshi, enchanté."

"Tsunayoshi" ronronna alors Salma en fermant à moitié ses yeux pour le couver du regard. "Quel nom... exotique. Cela me donne encore plus envie de te savourer, jeune homme."

"Me savourer ?" répéta sans comprendre le plus jeune. "Je ne comprends pas, on ne mange pas les hommes."

"Ne l'écoutes pas, Tsunayoshi" intervint Giotto en fronçant ses sourcils et en prenant la main du brun dans la sienne. "Tu risquerais d'attraper sa maladie."

"Maladie ?"

"L'idiotie, mon cher ami" répondit le blond en prenant un ton docte, "est un fléau dont on ne peut s'en débarrasser. Maintenant, continuons et hâtons le pas pour que cet idiot ne nous suive plus."

"Quelle inconvenance" protesta Salma avec un ton hautain. "N'essaye pas de farcir la tête de cet enfant de stupidités, Giotto !"

Le blond sursauta et se retourna vivement vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs pour planter son doigt dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Rétrécissant ses yeux, il observa avec un air indéchiffrable le curieux personnage.

"Tsunayoshi n'est pas un enfant" siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. "Il est notre cadet d'un an."

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna Carcassa. "On ne dirait pas."

Secouant sa tête, il se tourna vers Tsunayoshi et lui offrit un sourire séduisant qui fit que le brun le regarde avec incompréhension.

"Pourquoi me montrez-vous vos dents, sire Carcassa ?"

Un rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de Giotto et celui-ci ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du petit brun. Ensuite, prenant la main de ce dernier, il commença à marcher. Resté en arrière, Salma se reprit et accéléra le pas pour les rattraper. La journée continua et ils finirent par s'arrêter sous quelques arbres pour se protéger de la fine bruine qui tombait. Tsunayoshi alluma un feu et ils s'assirent tous autour de la source de chaleur.

"Alors" s'exclama soudainement Salma "Que diriez-vous d'une bonne discussion autour d'un feu de camp ?"

Il fut récompensé par deux regards bovins. Les deux jeunes étant clairement épuisés par leur difficile journée de marche sous la pluie.

"Hufufu" rit-il en secouant sa tête "J'imagine que cela ne me laisse pas de choix ! Tsunayoshi, écoute bien car je vais te révéler quelques secrets sur la vie cachée de ton cher Giotto !"

Le petit brun se redressa et avança sa tête vers Salma, ses yeux brillant avec curiosité, alors que le blond soupirait en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras croisés.

"Giotto et moi nous sommes rencontrés par hasard à Vienne lorsque le Fléau s'est développé" raconta d'une voix suave Carcassa. "J'étais occupé à dépouiller un cadavre lorsque j'ai eu la surprise de remarquer que les poches de ma victime avaient déjà été vidées. Et par un noble qui plus est !"

Les yeux de Tsunayoshi s'écarquillèrent et il entrouvrit ses lèvres sous le choc de la surprise.

"Après avoir conversé avec ce charmant jeune noble" continua gaiement Salma, "Nous avons décidé à l'amiable de séparer notre butin en deux parties. Lui recevait la canne du cadavre et moi sa bourse. Ce fut la conclusion de notre charmante rencontre et nous ne sommes plus revus depuis."

"Tu as oublié de mentionner la partie où tu m'as poursuivi dans toute la ville en hurlant toutes les insanités que tu connaissais" marmonna Giotto à travers ses bras croisés. "Sans oublier la dérouillée que je t'ai donnée pour que tu cesses de me casser les oreilles. Et je t'ai lancé ma bourse pour que tu me fiches la paix..."

"Hufufu, que de bons souvenirs" rit l'autre jeune homme.

Giotto leva ses yeux au ciel et n'ajouta plus rien. Le silence se fit à nouveau et Tsunayoshi se plongea dans la contemplation du feu.

"Ah oui" déclara alors le voleur viennois en se frappant le front comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose d'important. "J'ai oublié d'expliquer la raison de ma présence parmi vous. Mon cher petit Tsunayoshi, j'ai quelque chose à te demander."

Le petit brun leva ses yeux du feu et observa attentivement les actions du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

"Voudrais-tu partager ma couche ?" demanda ce dernier.

Tsunayoshi fronça ses sourcils et posa un index sur son menton. Enfin, après quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Giotto, ce dernier ayant sorti sa tête de ses bras pour observer son compagnon, le brun prit la parole.

"Je ne peux accepter votre proposition" répondit doucement le jeune. "Je partage déjà la couche de sire Giotto."

Les lèvres de Salma chutèrent de quelques millimètres mais se relevèrent aussitôt. Il émit son rire étrange et ébouriffa vivement les cheveux blonds du noble.

"Petit coquin" taquina le viennois en frappant amicalement Giotto, "Tu aurais pu simplement me dire la vérité hier soir !"

Le noble se contenta de ciller. Son esprit digérant encore ce que venait d'annoncer Tsunayoshi. Il partageait sa couche avec QUI ? Flottant à quelques centimètres du sol sous le bonheur qu'il ressentait, Giotto ne remarqua pas que Salma s'était levé et époussetait ses bas en laine épaisse.

"Bien" soupira avec bonheur ce dernier en jetant un dernier regard aux deux garçons. "Ceci ayant été éclairci, je m'en vais piller d'autres villages. Au bonheur de ne plus vous revoir, mes chers amis."

"Au revoir, sire Carcassa" salua humblement Tsunayoshi.

Le détrousseur rit et se fondit dans les ombres nocturnes. Ce fut alors que Giotto sortit de ses rêveries en un sursaut. Regardant autour de lui avec surprise, il se fendit ensuite d'un sourire satisfait en remarquant que le petit brun était toujours à ses côtés. Ouvrant ses bras dans une invitation silencieuse, il fut récompensé par le poids du corps de l'adolescent et soupira de soulagement en sentant que Tsunayoshi n'était plus aussi tendu dans ses bras qu'il l'avait été auparavant.

"Ainsi" murmura pensivement Giotto en caressant les cheveux du brun, "Tu partagerais ma couche."

"C'est exact, sire" approuva Tsunayoshi avec des yeux mi-clos, "J'ai partagé ce lit avec vous l'autre soir."

Ce fut alors que le blond cessa de flotter à quelques centimètres du sol et qu'il sentit les papillons dans son estomac se dissoudre dans un feu ardent.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'on lui disait partager une couche, Tsunayoshi pensait aussitôt à ça. Pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné ?  
>Fermant ses yeux pour ne pas pleurer ses espoirs déçus, Giotto se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.<p>

Le lendemain, ils se remirent en marche et le temps s'écoula dans un silence agréable.

"Sire Giotto" finit par dire Tsunayoshi alors qu'ils longeaient un fleuve pour trouver un moyen de le traverser, "Pourquoi tenez-vous autant à cette cane ?"

Le blond haussa un sourcil et baissa ses yeux sur le bâton qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Un sourire mystérieux s'étala sur ses lèvres gracieuses et il fit tourner la cane dans les airs pour la rattraper habilement avec une main.

"Sans doute parce qu'elle me donne de la prestance et qu'elle est magique" répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

"Magique ?"

"Exactement" approuva fièrement Giotto. "Si on appuie sur le pommeau, un miracle se produit !"

Il fit comme il l'avait dit et le petit brun contempla avec admiration le pommeau se dégager en un déclic sec. Giotto saisit la poignée et tira, dévoilant une lame acérée qui brilla sous la lumière du soleil.

Les yeux de Tsunayoshi brillèrent sous l'admiration et il sourit largement. Le blond répondit au sourire et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence.

Quelques heures après, le brun reprit la parole.

"Sire" fit-il, "vous devez être fatigué, laissez-moi vous aider."

"Comment ?" demanda Giotto avec surprise.

Ce devait être la première fois que le brun se proposait. Généralement, il était trop effrayé pour oser lui demander quelque chose.

"Je ne sais pas" répondit sincèrement le jeune. "Vous aider à décharger votre tension ? Lustrer votre épée ? Vous masser ?"

Les yeux ambrés de Giotto s'élargirent comiquement et il porta une main à son nez. Une vague de sang jaillit de ses narines et le jeune homme chuta lentement et gracieusement sur les galets de la berge du fleuve. Tsunayoshi poussa un petit cri surpris et s'empressa d'allonger le blond et de vérifier son état.

"Sire Giotto" appela avec crainte le petit brun. "Répondez-moi ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Est-ce la peste ? Répondez-moi par pitié !"

Les paupières du jeune homme papillonnèrent et il posa ses yeux orangés sur Tsunayoshi. Le spectre d'un sourire se posa sur les lèvres du blond et il leva une main pour faiblement caresser la joue du petit.

"Tsunayoshi" murmura faiblement Giotto. "Je me sens défaillir."

"Sire !" pleura le petit brun.

"Il n'existe qu'un seul remède aux maux qui m'assiègent" chuchota théâtralement le blond.

"Qu'est-ce donc ! Je m'empresserais de vous le donner, sire Giotto !"

"Partage ton souffle de vie avec moi, Tsunayoshi..."

L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils et remarqua que l'écoulement du sang s'était accéléré lorsque Giotto avait prononcé ces derniers mots. Craignant que la vie de son seigneur soit en jeu, le petit brun s'empressa de mettre sa tête au-dessus du jeune homme et souffla de toutes ses forces sur le visage du blond.

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils et se redressa pour saisir avec force le col du pourpoint du petit brun. Ensuite, il le força à se rapprocher et colla violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Tsunayoshi. Celui-ci écarquilla ses yeux sous la surprise et laissa passer une exclamation surprise. Giotto profita de l'ouverture pour s'y engouffrer et il brisa le baiser quelques secondes après, les laissant tous les deux haletants.

"Voilà comment faire si jamais pareille attaque se reproduit" déclara le noble à travers deux inspirations.

Le petit brun hocha sa tête, ses yeux embrumés et son souffle instable. Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur les lèvres, rougies par le précédent baiser, de Giotto et il se tourna vers le fleuve. Il commença ensuite à enlever ses habits et entendit une exclamation horrifiée derrière lui.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

"Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi, sire ?" balbutia Tsunayoshi.

"Nous devons traverser ce fleuve" répondit Giotto en haussant ses épaules et tout en retirant ses hauts de chausse et ses chaussures. "Mieux vaut éviter de mouiller nos affaires."

"Nous allons le traverser à la nage ?" s'étrangla le brun. "Mais je ne sais pas nager !"

Le jeune noble accentua son sourire et retira son pourpoint ainsi que sa chemise, dévoilant son torse pâle et musclé.

"Dans ce cas" fit-il en continuant à faire cet étrange sourire mutin, "Je n'ai qu'à te porter dans mes bras. Tu auras mes vêtements, ne les mouilles pas."

Tsunayoshi hocha sa tête en silence et détourna timidement ses yeux. Le corps dénudé de Giotto était devenu subitement une vision insoutenable. Le petit brun gigota sur place et sursauta en poussant un cri strident lorsqu'il sentit les mains du noble le saisir aux hanches pour le prendre dans ses bras. Raide comme une planche de bois, Tsunayoshi se laissa porter et serra avec force les biceps du jeune homme quand ils entrèrent dans l'eau. Heureusement, ils se trouvaient dans une partie où le niveau de cette dernière n'arrivait qu'à la taille de Giotto et ils surent traverser sans encombre le fleuve. Ensuite, une fois de l'autre côté, ils s'arrêtèrent le temps pour le blond de reprendre son souffle et de vérifier l'état des égratignures que lui avait faites le brun sous la panique de la traversée.

Une fois cela fait, Giotto se rhabilla et ils continuèrent leur périple.

* * *

><p>"Il nous reste encore longtemps ?" se plaignit le blond un beau jour alors qu'ils campaient dans une forêt.<p>

"D'après ce plan" répondit le brun en examinant les dessins incompréhensibles, "Il ne nous reste que deux étapes à franchir. Donc, je dirais que dans trois jours, nous y serons arrivés."

Giotto hocha pensivement sa tête et accéléra inconsciemment le pas. Lorsque le soir tomba, il se retrouva à nouveau à enlacer Tsunayoshi et soupira en se demandant quelle serait son excuse le lendemain matin. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en été, il n'avait plus l'excuse des nuits froides. Le petit brun gigota dans ses bras et poussa ensuite un soupir de bonheur quand le noble lui eut caressé les cheveux.

Les trois passèrent en volant et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant l'entrée d'une caverne. Giotto contempla avec suspicion les rochers qui l'entouraient et jeta un bref regard à son compagnon. Ce dernier avait l'air décidé et fut d'ailleurs le premier à entrer dans la cavité.

Après avoir tâtonné dans l'obscurité, ils finirent par arriver dans une clairière qui était parfaitement circulaire et se trouvait entourée de formes granitiques qui s'élançaient vers le ciel.

"Des dolmens" commenta avec surprise Giotto en reconnaissant les formes.

Il s'avança au milieu de la clairière, oubliant la présence de son compagnon, et aperçut subitement une source qui se trouvait au milieu du cercle de dolmens. Le jeune noble s'approcha de la source et écarquilla ses yeux en remarquant l'éclat de l'eau qui en sortait. Alors qu'il allait tendre sa main et prendre quelques gouttes de cette source pour vérifie de plus près l'état de l'eau, des doigts se refermèrent sur l'étoffe de son pourpoint et Giotto se retourna vers Tsunayoshi, se rappelant de la présence du garçon.

"Bois en premier" fit le blond en souriant doucement. "Après tout, tu es celui qui connaissait le chemin."

Tsunayoshi fronça ses sourcils et entoura son frêle torse avec son bras libre, comme s'il cherchait à se réconforter.

"Le vieil homme m'a raconté qu'une fois cette eau bue, on ne mourrait qu'en se suicidant" murmura-t-il. "De plus, on contemple ses êtres aimés mourir les uns après les autres et on ne peut rien y faire. Juste exister jusqu'au point où l'on n'est qu'une poupée de chair immortelle. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre ainsi."

Giotto ne sut que dire, les yeux bruns de son interlocuteur étaient remplis de larmes et le blond sentait un curieux pincement à sa poitrine. Alors, écoutant ce que lui dictait son instinct plutôt que sa raison, il posa sa main sur la petite main qui était toujours agrippée à son pourpoint et il sourit doucement au brun.

"Je serais là" chuchota-t-il en plongeant ses yeux ambrés dans les orbes de l'adolescent. "Je ne mourrais pas tant que tu seras en vie. Nous serons toujours ensembles, qu'en dis-tu, Tsunayoshi ?"

Les lèvres du garçon tremblèrent et il se jeta dans les bras du jeune noble, le projetant dans la source sous l'élan. Ils atterrirent dans un éclaboussement qui les recouvrit tous deux d'un liquide semi-transparent aux reflets dorés et un rire soulagé naquit dans la gorge du plus jeune. Ce dernier enlaça avec affection le corps du blond et enfouit en rougissant son visage dans le torse de ce dernier.

"Buvons-la ensembles" proposa timidement Tsunayoshi en baissant ses yeux.

Giotto rit à son tour et souleva le menton de son compagnon pour l'éternité avec son index. Il croisa les orbes timides du garçon et son rire se fit plus affectueux alors qu'il amenait une main en coupe à la bouche du jeune. Ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux et accepta le liquide que le blond présenta à ses lèvres. Ensuite, Giotto posa les siennes sur celles de Tsunayoshi et ils partagèrent l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence à travers leur baiser.

"Giotto" murmura alors le brun en saisissant le velours du pourpoint du noble. "Il faut que je te dise quelque chose."

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogatif et sortit de la source pour s'asseoir contre un dolmen. Tsunayoshi le rejoignit et ils restèrent pendant quelques secondes en silence enlacés. Entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Giotto, le brun finit par prendre la parole.

"Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu m'as appris à partager le souffle de la vie" demanda ce dernier.

Le jeune noble acquiesça en silence, attendant la suite du discours de son compagnon.

"Eh bien" déclara Tsunayoshi alors qu'il gigotait avec un rougissement exacerbé sur ses joues. "J'ai ressenti de curieuses sensations lorsque tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes..."

Giotto ne prit pas la parole, n'osant même pas respirer. Il avait l'impression que son destin, ou plutôt sa vie amoureuse pour la prochaine éternité, se jouait en ce moment-même.

"Et ces sensations" continua le brun sans remarquer l'air extrêmement attentif du blond, "sont revenues lorsque nous avons bu l'eau. Et depuis ça, elles ne veulent pas partir. Je n'arrive plus à te regarder sans rougir, mes jambes chancellent et j'ai curieusement chaud. Que m'arrive-t-il, Giotto ?"

Le jeune noble ne parla pas, préférant répondre par les actes. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa doucement les lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent pour se reculer dans la seconde qui suivit.

"Tu viens de me décrire très précisément les sentiments que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on est amoureux, Tsunayoshi" chuchota le blond.

"Tsuna" le corrigea le brun. "Appelle-moi Tsuna."

Puis, comme s'il avait remarqué quelque chose, il se redressa et posa son front contre celui du jeune homme.

"Amoureux" murmura le plus petit en fermant ses yeux. "Je suis amoureux de toi..."

"Hn" approuva Giotto en caressant les cheveux de Tsuna. "Tout comme je le suis de toi, mon cher petit Tsuna."

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et approfondit le baiser. Lorsqu'il voulut se reculer, les mains du garçon le saisirent par le col de son pourpoint et il regarda avec surprise le visage rougi par le plaisir et la honte de son amant.

"La chaleur a augmenté" fit dans un souffle inaudible Tsuna.

"Oh" sourit Giotto alors qu'un éclat rempli de luxure naissait dans ses prunelles. "Dans ce cas, nous devons prier pour faire disparaître cette chaleur~"

Il étendit le jeune sur l'herbe de la clairière et enleva son pourpoint pendant que Tsuna le regardait faire sans comprendre. Une fois torse nu, Giotto s'empressa de retirer les vêtements du petit brun et ce dernier rougit vivement tout en fermant ses yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard du blond.

Le jeune noble contempla avec plaisir le corps pâle aux membres déliés qui se trouvait sous lui. Vu l'innocence de Tsuna, ce dernier n'avait jamais connu les plaisirs de la chair et il était sûrement son premier. Un flot de chaleur se déversa dans les veines de Giotto et il embrassa avec ferveur chaque parcelle du corps de son amant comme si cette prière sauverait son âme. Tsuna gémit sous les baisers et poussa un petit cri lorsque les dents du blond se refermèrent sur une partie sensible de son torse.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que le plaisir parcourait avec intensité son corps et il passa ses mains tremblantes sur le torse de son amant, admirant la douceur de la peau du jeune homme et appréciant chaque imperfection qu'il sentait, s'appliquant à connaître le corps de Giotto à la perfection pour pouvoir en réciter les détails. Les doigts de ce dernier n'étaient pas en reste, ils voyageaient également sur la peau du brun, s'engageant à découvrir tous les points sensibles de l'adolescent pour le faire gémir sous leurs attouchements.

Bien vite, Tsuna ne put supporter la tension grandissante dans ses bas et les enleva de son propre chef. Il se figea alors en contemplant ce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais vu son sexe aussi tendu et cela le fit gémir plus fort lorsque la main rugueuse de Giotto se referma sur ce dernier.

À travers ses suppliques et prières sans cohérence, l'adolescent parvint à faire comprendre au jeune noble qu'il était proche de l'extase et Giotto l'embrassa avec ferveur.

"Tu vas devoir attendre un peu" murmura ce dernier en enlevant ses bas à son tour.

Tsuna écarquilla alors ses yeux, des larmes naissant aux commissures de ceux-ci lorsqu'une douleur inconnue se fit dans ses arrières. Il tenta de repousser cette intrusion douloureuse mais il sentit alors la main de son amant qui lui prodiguait des caresses apaisantes et tenta de se détendre. Giotto l'embrassa sur la tempe et caressa le sexe de Tsuna pour le distraire de la douleur qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

Bien vite, l'adolescent oublia l'intrusion et en vint même à rechercher le contact avec les doigts qui bougeaient en lui. Cependant, les doigts disparurent et le brun hoqueta lorsqu'un contact brûlant se fit à son entrée. Ensuite, tout devint brumeux pour Tsuna. Il fut enveloppé par une douleur insoutenable et retint ses sanglots pour ne pas inquiéter Giotto. Mais ce dernier remarqua l'inconfort de son amant et se mit à bouger doucement tout en murmurant des paroles d'apaisement à l'oreille du garçon. Ses lèvres migrèrent jusqu'à la bouche de l'adolescent et ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre l'haleine. Soudain, Tsuna sursauta et poussa une longue plainte en ouvrant largement ses yeux.

"Encore !" supplia-t-il.

Giotto s'obtempéra avec plaisir et accéléra ses coups de butoir pendant que le petit brun sanglotait sous le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait à chaque mouvement.

L'extase approchant, ils s'accrochèrent à l'autre avec force, accélérant la rencontre de leurs corps, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Enfin, Tsuna jouit en arquant son dos et retomba, comme une poupée sans fils, dans l'herbe. Sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de son sexe, Giotto atteignit le septième ciel à son tour et poussa un grognement en se laissant tomber à côté de son amant. Enlaçant ce dernier, il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure du garçon et inspira avec bonheur tout en écoutant la respiration haletante du brun.

Après quelques minutes passées à ne rien faire, si ce n'était apprécier en silence la présence de l'autre, un petit rire brisa le silence et Giotto contempla le visage rougi par leurs précédentes activités physiques de Tsuna.

"Si l'éternité se déroule ainsi, cela ne me dérange absolument pas d'être immortel" murmura l'adolescent en enlaçant le torse du blond.

Ce dernier caressa la peau des épaules du brun et observa avec satisfaction les marques de sa prière.

« _En cette foi je veux vivre et mourir._ » songea le jeune noble en fermant ses yeux pour faire une petite sieste dans les bras de son amant.

***~*Plusieurs siècles après*~***

"Giotto !" appela un adolescent aux traits fins.

Un jeune homme blond vêtu d'une chemise large ainsi que d'un pantalon en toile se tourna et fit un large sourire au petit brun qui l'avait interpellé.

"Tsuna" fit le blond en enlaçant le nouveau venu. "Tu m'as manqué. Comment s'est déroulé ton voyage ?"

Le plus petit retroussa son nez et regarda attentivement son interlocuteur. Ensuite, il enlaça à son tour son compagnon et enfouit sa tête dans le torse de ce dernier.

"Bien" répondit le dénommé Tsuna en soupirant de bonheur lorsque la main de Giotto caressa ses cheveux. "Les descendants de ma petite sœur vont bien. Et toi ?"

Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque et eut un petit sourire désolé. Il posa ses orbes ambrés dans celles couleur chocolat de son amant et eut un petit rire sans émotions.

"Les descendants de mes frères n'ont pas survécu" avoua à mi-voix Giotto en plongeant son visage dans la chevelure brune. "Mais il en reste un. Je pense que tu seras surpris lorsque tu le verras..."

Tsuna haussa un sourcil interrogateur et le blond se contenta de lui montrer de la main l'autre extrémité de la petite place italienne où ils se trouvaient. Les grands yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et il resserra ses doigts autour de l'étoffe de la chemise immaculée de son amant.

"Giotto" hoqueta le jeune immortel, "C'est ton portrait craché !"

"Je sais" rit joyeusement le noble en ébouriffant les cheveux de son compagnon. "Il y a mieux ! Ses parents l'ont nommé comme moi !"

Les lèvres de Tsuna tremblèrent sous le choc et il fixa à nouveau l'endroit où se trouvait la réplique conforme de Giotto en train de discuter avec un jeune homme aux cheveux rosés et un rouquin.

"Incroyable" murmura le brun en enlaçant avec force son éternel amant. "Nous allons le protéger ?"

"Oui" confirma Giotto en hochant la tête avec un air sérieux. "Nous protégerons sa famille."

* * *

><p>Le défi devra :<br>parler de la fontaine de Jouvence.  
>Se passer au Moyen Âge lors de la peste.<br>Avoir un héros naïf et innocent qui ait été traumatisé par la peste.  
>Avoir un partenaire prêtre qui soit un vieux dragueur italien.<br>Avoir de l'humour et du Angst.  
>Ne pas être trop court.<br>Avoir un Happy Ending.  
>Contenir les mots : Pucelle en chaleur.<br>Avoir une citation du Moyen Âge pour titre.  
>Être fini le lundi matin.<p>

**Autre chose, qui n'a rien à voir... Avez-vous deviné qui est Salma Carcassa ? xD **  
><strong>J'offre un OS avec le couple de son choix à celui qui arrive à me dire le sens de son nom et sa véritable identité ! ;)<strong>

**Voilà, je vous laisse chercher ces éléments dans le texte ^^**  
><strong>Maintenant, un dernier mot et je vous laisse tranquille : Reviews ?<strong>


End file.
